Problemas con el chocolate
by Atori-chan
Summary: Yolei quiere hacer el chocolate perfecto. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando no sabe cocinar?


**Notas iniciales: **este fic iba con la intención de ser publicado el 14 de febrero, pero por problemas personales no pudo ser.

**Advertencia:** este fic es un miyaken con un pequeño toque sorato. También habrá una pequeñísima mención de takari. 

--------------------------------------------------

**-PROBLEMAS CON EL CHOCOLATE-**

-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... –chilló con fuerza una adolescente presa del pánico- otra vez no... –sacando del horno algo difícil de descifrar debido a lo negruzco que se veía el alimento, si se le podía llamarlo.

-Yolei¿qué estás haciendo? –entrando en la cocina una adolescente un poco más alta que ella.

-¡déjame en paz! –espetó con lágrimas en los ojos ante el nuevo intento de hacer algo tan sencillo.

La chica observa con atención como estaba la cocina en tal lamentable estado y cosas extrañas y deformadas a un lado.

-¿estás cocinando? –preguntó la hermana de Yolei en una mezcla entre la incredulidad y la burla a medida que cruzaba los brazos y se apoyaba en el borde de la puerta.

-te he dicho que me dejes en paz... –dijo completamente humillada por aquella pregunta en ese tono.

-vale, vale... –dijo divertida y girándose en el sitio- pero yo que tú abandonaría lo que estés intentando hacer... no sabes cocinar... y además, la cocina está hecha un asco... mamá te va poner buena cuando lo vea... –abandonando la cocina.

Esas palabras dejaron hecha polvo a la Inoue más joven. Su hermana tenía razón. ¿Ella que sabía de cocina. Cero, nada. Ni siquiera sabía hacer unos simples huevos fritos. Tampoco sabía como hacer una sopa. Entonces¿cómo es que empezaba a cocinar con algo tan complicado?

La respuesta era clara y muy evidente, porque ella misma era compleja.

Suspiró con fuerza y miró los chocolates estropeados.

-si pudiera al menos hacer el chocolate. Mañana es San Valentín, el día más indicado para decírselo. Y si no consigo hacerlo... ¡no¡No debo rendirme! –recuperando los ánimos- solo me queda una alternativa y es la de pedir ayuda. –dirigiéndose al teléfono y marcando un número conocida para la Inoue.

Escuchó un tono, otro, otro y por fin descuelgo y la voz de una mujer.

-hola, disculpe¿podría ponerse Hikari?

-lo siento, pero Kari no se encuentra en casa. Se fue con su hermano a Francia.

-¿a Francia? –preguntó extrañada Yolei ya que no le había hecho mención de que se fuera de viaje- esta bien... vale gracias y perdone las molestias... hasta luego... –colgó el teléfono- pero¿a qué iría Kari a Francia¿Iría a visitar a Takeru? Seguro... ay no Yolei, no puedes perder el tiempo con adivinanzas hay que llamar a Mimi...

Marcó el número de la casa Tachikawa. Un tono, otro, otro, otro.

Yolei comenzó a desesperarse al no escuchar el descuelgo y cuando iba a colgar.

-ah ¿está...?

-hola, esté es el contestador automático de la familia Tachikawa, si quiere dejarnos su mensaje déjelo al escuchar la señal...

Sin dejar que el sonido agudo se escuchara, Yolei colgó desilusionada. Ninguna de sus amigas se encontraba en casa. Y el tiempo se le echaba encima.

Solo le quedaba Sora, pero ella en esos momentos estaría en una cita con Yamato. Y le daba corte tener que llamar al móvil de Ishida para hablar con Sora y pedirle ayuda. Seguramente a Sora no le molestaría dejar su cita y ayudarla, pero Yamato no sería tan comprensivo.

Finalmente, tras mucho meditarlo, optó por llamarlo. Matt se enfadaría, pero ella quería tener su regalo y el amor de su vida.

Marcó el número. Al principio fue silencio sin escuchar los tonos. Eso era lo malo de los móviles. Por fin escuchó los tonos para su alivio y miedo.

Como con Mimi, se tardó bastante en escuchar el sonido de descuelgo.

-¿hola?

-ah... hola Matt... –empezó Miyako nerviosa- esto... yo... me gustaría poder hablar con Sora... ¿me la puedes pasar? –la chica cerró los ojos imaginándose el mal humor que tendría el rubio en esos momentos.

-Sora está en casa¿por qué no la llamas directamente?

-¿qué? Pero... ¿no está contigo¿No estáis en una cita? –preguntando confundida.

-no... ella me dijo que tenía que hacer algo y yo tengo ensayo con la banda para el concierto que doy mañana...

-entiendo, claro... pues muchas gracias Matt... –Yolei colgó y suspiró con fuerza por la suerte que había tenido y no tardó nada en llamar a Sora que atendió de inmediato- ¿Sora?

-hola Yolei¿cómo estás?

-eh... bueno, bien... oye me gustaría pedirte un gran favor... ¿podrías venir a mi casa ahora?

-lo siento de veras Yolei, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupada... –dijo Sora con pena.

-ya... claro...

Sora al escucharla desilusionada se sintió un poco culpable. Pero no podía abandonar su casa porque tenía que hacer aquello.

-¿de qué se trata? –preguntó Sora en un intento de ayudarla como fuera.

-pues... quería... quería hacer chocolate... pero no me sale... y... y me gustaría que me enseñaras... pero ya que estás ocupada...

-entonces¿por qué no vienes tú a mi casa? –propuso Sora arreglando la situación.

-esto... no quisiera causarte molestias ni mancharte nada... dejé la cocina de mi madre hecha un asco... –advirtió Miyako nerviosa.

-no te preocupes... venga, no te hagas de rogar...

o.o.o.o.o

Yolei no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa Takenouchi. Tocó el timbre de la puerta, y fue la propia Sora quién abrió llevando encima un delantal azul puesto.

-hola Miya, pasa... –haciendo un espacio.

-¿estabas cocinando? –preguntó curiosa.

-claro... yo también tengo que hacer mi chocolate para Yama...

-ahora entiendo...

-y dime¿quién es el afortunado que recibirá tu regalo? –preguntó Sora mirándola.

-bueno... –tornándose roja- es... es... es Ken...

-así que por fin te has decidido a avanzar en tu relación con él... –dijo Sora con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-eh... sí... –confesó la Inoue algo roja.

-en ese caso tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra... te aseguro que cuando Ken pruebe tu chocolate querrá que le hagas más... –dijo segura de sus palabras.

Sin embargo, Yolei no mantenía la misma confianza que su amiga pelirroja. El chocolate que había hecho aquel día, si es que se podía llamar chocolate, sumado a las palabras desalentadoras de su hermana le habían bajado los ánimos de que aquello llegara a ser un regalo perfecto. Perfecto como él, como algunos lo llamaban. En cambio ella, era una chica algo alocada y sin ningún atractivo ni nada que la destacara.

Dándose cuenta de ello¿por qué mantenía la esperanza de que podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos?

-Yolei¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Sora viéndola

-no, nada... –negando nerviosa- oye Sora¿sabías que Kari se fue a Francia? –preguntó Yolei cambiando de tema.

-por supuesto... –contestó a lo que Yolei se sintió un poco mal de que su mejor amiga se lo dijera a las demás y no a ella- me lo dijo Taichi el otro día. Me comentó que como Kari estaba muy deprimida de no estar con Tk, pues Tai quiso darle una sorpresa y llevarla en esta fecha a Francia. La cara de felicidad que irá a poner mi "hermanito"... –terminó Sora divertida haciendo referencia a Tk- pero ahora centrémonos en nuestra labor de cocina. Tenemos poco tiempo para hacerle nuestro chocolate a nuestros chicos... –guiñándole el ojo.

-ah... pero Ken... Ken no es mi chico...

-pero lo será... te lo aseguro... –dijo con palabras llenas de ánimo- ahora hagamos ese chocolate de una vez...

---

El tema para que la Inoue pudiera hacer chocolate no había resultado tan fácil como Sora había pensado. El primer intento había terminado con un chocolate tan negro y duro como el carbón que ni se podía masticar.

Sora viendo lo negada que era para la cocina no tuvo más remedio que aparcar su chocolate y centrarse enteramente en su amiga. Como una sombra, le fue dando indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer o como hacerlo.

Aún así, el chocolate iba quedando de diversas formas. Chocolate negro por la poca leche que le echaba, chocolate blanco al echarle demasiada leche. Y cuando por fin Yolei se había acostumbrado y cogiéndole un término medio, había cometido el error de cortar las avellanas demasiado grandes y el chocolate había quedado tan crujiente como el turrón.

A medida que iban haciendo el chocolate exacto, el tiempo se les iba y con ello llegó la medianoche.

-nada Sora... no hay nada que hacer... –dijo Yolei desanimada y recubierta de chocolate por todas partes- ya no hay tiempo...

-¿quién dijo eso? –preguntó sin darse por vencida a diferencia de ella- aún nos queda la noche...

-pero... –dijo Yolei observando la cocina de su amiga que se encontraba mucho peor que la que había dejado. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de ella y que la había dejado patas arriba. La Inoue, se mordió el labio inferior imaginándose la reprimenda de su madre y las burlas de su hermana.

-venga continuemos... por lo menos ya sabes la cantidad exacta de leche y cacao... debes ahora tener cuidado en cortar bien las avellanas... y después solo nos quedará la forma y listo...

Yolei suspiró con fuerza. Viendo desde el punto de vista de su amiga, aquello parecía muy fácil.

---

Lo había conseguido, no se lo creía. El chocolate perfecto. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa más y ya podría dormir.

Agradecía que su amiga Sora fuese tan paciente con ella y además que le permitiera quedarse a dormir en su casa a pesar de los estragos que había ocasionado con su cocina.

-vamos Yolei, tenemos que hacer la forma del corazón... toma el molde... –tendiéndoselo.

Yolei cogió el chocolate fundido y con cuidado fue echándolo en el molde.

RING!

El sonido del teléfono de la casa Takenouchi en medio del silencio de la noche asustó a la adolescente Inoue, haciendo que el resto del chocolate cayera al suelo quedando un charco marrón en el suelo blanco de la cocina.

Las dos chicas miraron con la boca abierta el nuevo desastre, pues solo hasta esos momentos, el suelo se había librado de la suciedad del dulce.

RING!

-Sora, lo siento mucho... lo siento... lo siento... –se disculpó Yolei apenada haciendo reverencias continuas.

Sin embargo Sora tenía la furia al límite y una persona culpable de aquello.

-ME LAS PAGARÁ! –dijo Sora furiosa saliendo de la cocina seguida de Yolei quién confusa observó como cogía de mala gana el teléfono- ¡TÚ IDIOTA DESCEREBRADO¡¡RESERVA CAMA EN EL CEMENTARIO PORQUE TE MATO HOY MISMO!

Yolei se quedó sin palabras. Al parecer, no la iba a culpar a ella, sino a quien había llamado. Por una parte se sintió aliviada, pero por otra, sintió pena por la persona que había al otro lado de la línea.

---

Con el silencio en la cocina, Sora limpiaba la cocina con mala cara debido a la inoportuna llamada y Yolei con el chocolate listo considerándose ya toda una experta en aquello, miró a la pelirroja angustiada.

-Sora... lo siento... –se disculpó por tercera vez desde la llamada.

-tú no tienes la culpa Yolei... debí pensar que al estar sola, mis padres me llamarían para preguntar como estaba...

-pero te habrás ganado una regañina por lo que soltaste¿verdad?

-solo son palabras, no te preocupes... –en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Yolei sonrió sintiéndose más calmada. De verdad que su amiga era muy paciente con ella. Estaba segura que si hubiese sido Mimi estaría agarrándose de los pelos.

Aunque, empezaba a cogerle el gustillo a eso de cocinar. Le encantaba y había tomado la decisión de ir a un curso de cocina para saber más y así poder preparar un perfecto chocolate sin necesidad de nadie.

-¡YOLEI, CUIDADO!

Demasiado tarde fue el aviso y la nombrada se dio cuenta de que teniendo la mirada en la nada había ocasionado echar demasiado chocolate al molde. La suerte era que no había caído, pero era demasiado chocolate para un molde como aquel.

-¿crees qué... se reducirá si lo ponemos en la nevera? –preguntó Miyako ingenuamente.

-es demasiado... –dijo Sora observando que aquello no podía comerlo una sola persona en su sano juicio.

-entonces, lo pondremos junto a los otros intentos fallidos... –dijo Yolei bromeando un poco y suspirando al ver que tenía que volver hacer uno nuevo.

-aún hay tiempo... –repitió Sora mirando el reloj viendo que ya era de madrugada.

Yolei volvió hacer el chocolate, de lo acostumbrada que estaba, las proporciones quedaron perfectas. Solo restaba el molde, la última parte.

Yolei con cierto temor lo fue echando y a poco menos de la mitad de lo que el molde consistía se paró. Con aquello lo puso en la nevera, se volteó para ver a su amiga, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida profundamente por lo que sonrió.

---

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –un grito se escuchó en la casa Takenouchi despertando a la pelirroja que medio dormida fijó su mirada en su amiga.

-¿qué pasa Yolei? –preguntó somnolienta y dando un pequeño bostezo.

-se ha roto... se ha roto... –balbuceó continuamente aquella frase.

Sora con el sueño encima no entendía nada, de hecho empezaba a preguntarse porque dormía sentada en la silla de la cocina y que hacía Yolei en su casa.

Vio algo tirado en el suelo encontrándose con un chocolate muy frágil roto en pedazos. Aquello fue suficiente para despertarla e imaginarse lo que había pasado, sobre todo con un chocolate tan fino como aquel.

-le has echado poco chocolate antes de ponerlo en la nevera¿verdad? –se aventuró a preguntar la pelirroja.

-se ha roto... se ha roto... se ha roto... –siguió repitiendo la misma cantinela.

-vamos Yolei, así no se soluciona nada... –suspirando y frotándose los ojos.

-se ha roto... se ha roto... se ha roto...

---

Era ya por la mañana, hora de ir a clases, y Miyako por fin lo tenía. Estaba **_hecho_**, con la **_forma_**, **_envuelto_** cuidadosamente. No se lo podía creer. Y ahora quedaba el hecho de dárselo a Ichijoji. Iba en el metro camino a su ciudad, a su colegio, saltándose las primeras horas de clase con la idea de entregárselo.

Se fijó en los adultos que iban para sus trabajos que la observaban descaradamente y algunos se apartaban con caras de asco. Es entonces cuando Yolei se dio cuenta que iba despeinada, con unas ojeras de no dormir en toda la noche, y lo más importante y que resaltaba, su ropa manchada de chocolate.

No había tenido tiempo de pasarse por su casa y darse una ducha decente y ponerse ropa limpia. Había rehusado el ofrecimiento de Sora ya que había abusado de su hospitalidad, sobre todo dejándola sola con la cocina hecha una porquería.

Suspiró y agarró con fuerza las bolsas de chocolate tanto el perfecto como los intentos fallidos. Escuchó la voz de la siguiente estación, la suya, y se levantó con pesadez y el corazón a mil.

No podía echarse atrás. Iría, se lo daría y nada más. No quería confesarle sus sentimientos con ese aspecto. Le resultaría humillante. Solo le daría el chocolate como si fuera un regalo de una amiga para un amigo sin ningún motivo en especial y ya estaba.

---

Cruzó la esquina que daba al instituto Tamachi y se encontró con una sorpresa. Allí en la entrada, habían chicas guapas y atractivas dándole sus chocolates a su querido Ken, el cual los aceptaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso la desanimó y bajó la mirada sintiéndose inferior a todas ellas.

-¿Miyako? –escuchó de pronto la susodicha su nombre por parte de él. Levantó la vista, viendo como Ken la miraba extrañado y con él aquellas chicas que empezaron a hablar entre ellas murmurando.

-¿has visto como anda? –preguntó una con burla.

-parece que no le gusta lavarse... –le siguió otra con malicia.

-chicas así son como la peste... no merecen acercarse a nuestro Ken-chan, podría contagiarle... –dijo una tercera riéndose.

Si antes Miyako se sentía desanimada ahora se encontraba humillada por aquellas palabras que dolían y que algunas de ellas acertaban. Ella no se merecía el amor de Ken. ¿Qué tenía que darle de especial sino dolor de cabeza con su forma tan alocada de ser?

Triste y deprimida sin querer escuchar nada más de aquellas chicas, se giró para marcharse. Pero la mala fortuna quiso acompañarla en ese día que al dar un paso resbaló con el charco que había y cayó al suelo.

Una risa maliciosa fue lo que escuchó después por parte de aquellas chicas. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero con toda su entereza intentaba que las lágrimas no salieran a flote y eso la dolía, más que el tobillo que con la caída se lo había torcido.

-¡Miyako! –saltó Ken abandonando a las chicas yendo hasta donde estaba ella ante el asombro de todas y de la propia Inoue- ¿estás bien? –preguntó Ken preocupado- ¿te has hecho daño?

-yo... yo... –Yolei no podía articular palabra.

-pero Ken-chan... ella... ella es una chica cualquiera... no vale nada para que te preocupes por alguien tan insignificante... –replicando una de las chicas.

Ken las miró a todas con desprecio. Aquella mirada que había tenido cuando era el Digimon Kaizer y con su voz más firme.

-¡LARGO DE MI VISTA! –exclamó encolerizado asustando a Yolei por ese carácter que no había visto desde hace tiempo.

Las chicas atemorizadas por su mirada hicieron la orden sin rechistar sintiéndose decepcionadas de que su amor no fuera lo que aparentaba ser.

Ken volvió a centrarse en Miyako que permanecía en el suelo aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando. Creyó que aquello era un sueño.

-Miyako¿estás bien¿No te hiciste daño? –preguntó Ken nuevamente preocupado.

-eh... eh... estoy bien... –contestó nerviosa e hizo el intento de levantarse pero al sentir el dolor del tobillo se volvió a sentar.

-¿te has torcido el tobillo?

-pero no es nada... de verdad...

Ken no quedó muy convencido de sus palabras y entonces se percató de que Yolei traía bolsas que si su olfato no le engañaba era chocolate. Se fijó también en que entre los dos había un paquete decorado con papel de regalo color rojo y rosa.

-¿y eso? –preguntó Ichijoji curioso.

-pues... es un regalo...

-¿de San Valentín? –formuló Ken intrigado recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte- ¿y... y para quién es?

Yolei quería golpearse contra el suelo. ¿Por qué Ken le hacía esa pregunta tan obvia? Había faltado a su clase, estaba ahí en Tamachi con un chocolate de Valentín y le preguntaba para quien era.

-"desde luego puede ser un genio pero en algunos temas se pierde" –pensó fastidiada.

-¿Miyako?

-esto... es... es para ti...

-¿para mí? –preguntó sorprendido y un poco colorado.

-eh... sí...

-vaya... no me lo esperaba... muchas gracias Miyako... –recibiendo el regalo.

Cuando Ken lo abrió, Yolei vio horrorizada lo que había dentro y sin poder evitarlo soltó un gritó histérico que dejó a Ichijoji sin palabras.

-¿qué... qué pasa? –preguntó algo asustado.

-no puede ser... no puede ser... –llevándose las manos a la cabeza desesperada- no puede ser... soy tonta... soy tonta...

-Miyako...

-está roto... –dijo finalmente con ojos llorosos- está roto... todo el trabajo para nada... está roto... tantas horas en balde... está roto...

-¿cómo has dicho? –preguntó Ken confuso tratando de entender sus palabras.

Inoue se dio cuenta de que hablaba más de la cuenta. Que allí delante tenía a Ken que la miraba con curiosidad, pero su expresión se volvió serena y sonrió con calidez.

-¿era un corazón? –preguntó Ichijoji observando la forma del chocolate que estaba rota como Miyako había repetido toda nerviosa hacía unos segundos.

-sssí... –confesó con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

-pero Miyako¿acaso no sabes que a pesar de todo, acabaría rompiéndose para tener que comerlo? –dijo Ken amablemente.

Yolei le miró ante aquellas palabras ciertas. Y Ken sonrió aún más.

-y veo que has puesto todo tu esfuerzo y ganas para darme un buen chocolate... tu rostro es la clara evidencia... –acariciándoselo con delicadeza como si fuera porcelana a lo que Yolei se sonrojó destacadamente.

No podía ser cierto aquello. Tenía que ser una ilusión o algo producto de sus fantasías. Sin previo aviso, su cuerpo fue levantado con una agilidad asombrosa por parte de Ken que la cargaba como si fuera una pluma.

-¿Ke... Ken...? –intentaba preguntar pero las palabras se le trababan en la boca.

-te llevaré a mi casa para curarte ese tobillo... –contestó a la pregunta que no había sido formulada- y no te preocupes que a estas horas no hay nadie...

-pero... pero... Ken... las clases... ahora... –su boca por fin había podido escapar palabras, pero palabras sueltas sin poder componerlas en una oración.

Sin embargo Ichijoji comprendió el mensaje que ella le daba a dar.

-si tú te has saltado las clases para venir a propósito a darme tus chocolates, tendré que saltarme las horas yo también para poder disfrutarlo con esa persona...

-¿chocolates? –preguntó Yolei extrañada de que hablara en plural.

-pues claro... esos que tienes en la bolsa fueron hechos con la misma ilusión y cariño. Que tengo uno o dos defectos no tiene importancia. Así que deja de replicar y andando... –poniéndose en camino con ella en sus brazos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

o.o.o.o.o

Un joven adolescente con el uniforme del instituto de Odaiba tocaba por tercera vez la puerta, pero nuevamente nada. Iba a darse por vencido pero algo le llamó la atención y era que la puerta estaba algo abierta. Preocupado, se asomó encontrando el interior de la casa el silencio y la calma.

-¿Sora? –llamó el muchacho adentrándose en la vivienda.

Caminó mirando todas las estancias hasta dar con ella sin resultado alguno. Fue hasta la cocina y allí estaba ella, dormida tranquilamente, sin percatarse que estaba sentada en una silla y su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos que hacían como de almohada, y estos reposaban sobre la mesa.

Viéndola tan apacible no pudo evitar sonreír y dejando a un lado su mochila, la cogió en brazos. Su mirada se posó inconscientemente en la cocina que en un tiempo fue blanca y ahora estaba toda llena de chocolate y se quedó extrañado.

-viendo todo esto, cualquiera diría que ha aparecido el monstruo del chocolate. Al menos espero que haya algo de chocolate para mí en algún lado que no sea en el suelo y en la paredes.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Creo que no voy a volver hacer un fic como este¿por qué? Porque mientras lo hacía tuve que comer chocolate ya que me entraba el antojo. ¿No os dan ganas a vosotros?

Este fic como el de digimons, (Un Valentín digital) fue hecho cuando tenía tiempo, cinco minutos al día.

Pues como veis, este el primer miyaken que publico, aunque en algunos fics míos tiene esta pareja. Me gusta mucho.

Publicidad (vuelvo hacerla otra vez jejeje) y es que a los que le guste el anime Naruto, tengo publicado un fic, un sasusaku.

Eso es todo, espero que me dejéis review y me digáis si me quedó bien o mal.

'Atori'


End file.
